The other Gremory's
by Reon23
Summary: There are two other Gremory and Their name are : Roselyn the second child of the Gremory Clan and Lukas Gremory the fourth child of the Gremory Clan what are going to be there adventures? Who will meet? Roselyn X Harem and Lukas X Gay Harem.


Name: Roselyn Gusion (Gremory)

Nicknames: Banshee of Destruction (title of the underworld) One-chan(family members) Rose (Shemhazai) Auntie Rosy (Millicas Gremory) Miss Gremory (Kuoh Academy)

Age : 23 she is younger than Sirzechs he is 25

Height: Same as Grayfia and has same breast size as Grayfia.

Eye: Blue-green

Hair: Crimson red and some of her hair is Brown ( Ariel's Hairstyle)

Weight: 125

Personality : She is much like Sirzechs a lot and she works on her own pace but Grayfia takes her and her brother back at work she is a brocon and protects her sister a lot.

Bio : She has been always kind to heir people and more as a Gremory but when she heard that Old Maou Faction where going to start a war she get some images that they will goanna die all and devils ceased to exist. She goes to her brother and family and tell them everything. She joined with her brother, Ajuka, Falbium and Serafall to make the New Maou faction. She is the 3rd Super Devil like her brother and Ajuka but unlike her brother her Powers of Destruction with her Magic Talent fuse and is a mix of red and brown (Like Alice in Hysteria Mode only red with black parts are brown and her eyes are bloody red). When they won the war they made Sirzechs as Lucifer , Ajuka as Beelzebub , Falbium as Asmodeus and Serafall as Leviathan , when the Council discovered that Roselyn had sometimes visions they made her Gusion as the Fifth Great Satan. She one day and meets Vali Lucifer and his twin sister Amber Lucifer that they are being followed by there father she fights him and wins but she takes him as a prison. She later make him into his knight when she discovers that his father was manipulated him and him a close friend and discovers Sacred Gears of the two children of him and take them to her home.

Occupation: Even though she is the Fifth Great Satan she went with Rias and Lukas to the Human World and become the Spanish teacher of Kuouh Academy.

Name: Lukas Gremory

Nicknames: Crimson-Brown Ruin Prince (title of the Underworld) Otouto (Rias Roselyn Sirzechs, Grayfia) Lu-tan (Serafall) King of the sadist (Akeno, Kristoff) Lukas-nissan(Millicas Gremory) Crimson Prince (All girls in Kuoh Academy).

Age: 18 (He is Rias Twin brother bit she older by 2 minutes)

Height: 5'11

Skin tone: White

Appearance: Has muscular body as his brother.

Weight: 150

Hair : Has the same hairstyle of Minato (Naruto's father) Has Red crimson hair but his bangs and the tips of the hair are brown just like his mother's hair color (when angry his whole hair gets turn Crimson-Red)

Eyes: Blue-green

Occupation: Third-year student in Kuoh Academy

Natural Abilities: Has both of his family powers: Power of Destruction and Magic Talent, Hand to hand combat, great strength. Has a lot of magic powers (Some are like Jellal and Gray from Fairy tail), a magic he created Take Over (Is like Mirajane but made his owns modes)

Knight take over: Wears Chrom clothes from Fire emblem awaking and has made a Power of destruction Sword.

Queen take over: Has a red hood and medieval clothes ad that form and his magic is twice as powerful.

Rook, Bishop, Pawn take over has no made yet but in the future perhaps will master them.

Personality: Crazy, Happy, gentleman, Sadistic, always there for friends and family caring, a brocon.

Likes: Anime, Music, Games, Peace, tranquility, always there to help, equality.

Dislikes: War, Bullying the weak, and chaos.

Bio: When he was born some magicians stole him and Sirzechs, Roselyn(Oc) and Grayfia where looking

for him, but when in the woods some magicians where gonna kill him a someone kill them and he was sent to Dimensional Gap and Great Red saw him and it got close Lukas smile with another Kristoff Lucifage (Oc I going to explain soon) see them that they smile when they look at him he gave some knowledge and send back to the forest where Sirzechs, Roselyn(Oc) and Grayfia found them. When he come 10 years olds he says to his parents that he is gay and fought they will be mad but they told him they knew and they were ok with his life style and wills support him, and knew because when he was little he wanted his brother have harem so he can be the other person Sirzechs loves. When he got his chess pieces with Ajuka Beelzebub another Queen Piece floats and lands in Lukas hands and Ajuka makes tests in the Chess Piece and it's discover that Lukas will have two queen piece because is something to do with his future and is a mystery and Lukas is the first Devil that will have two queen pieces and be a Great start in Rating Games. He later helps his cousin Sairaorg Bael helping be more powerful and be the next heir of the Bael Clan.

Peerage (so far)

Queen 1 : Vali Lucifer

Name: Kristoff Lucifage

Nicknames: Otouto of the Strongest Queen, Strongest Ice Warrior (Title of the underworld) Otouto (Grayfia, Rias, Sirzechs) Kris-nissan Silver Prince-Knight ( Girls from Kuoh Academy)

Age: 18

Height: 6'00

Hair: Silver like Grayfia but has the style of Kristoff of frozen.

Weight: 170

Eye: Like Grayfia

Personality: Although he is serious like Grayfia he always Happy and does on his own time and always will be having fun when he does stuff.

Bio : Kristoff was Born and his Mother was Grayfia's mother and that she die giving birth in the woods but some light send him to the Dimensional Gap and Great Red send some knowledge and send him back with Lukas and when Sirzechs and Grayfia found them and Grayfia picks him up he smiles happy because he sense her aura familiar and Grayfia cries of joy because she discovers that she has a family member besides the Gremory and can take care of him. He was rise with Rias and Lukas and always wanted to play with Grayfia and Sirzechs and they always did play with him. He in later chapters become Amber boyfriend.

Kristoff Peerage (so far)

King: Kristoff Lucifage

Queen : Amber Lucifer

Name: Amber Lucifer

Nicknames: Priestess of Winter ( Underworld Title)

Age: (same as Vali she younger by 1 minute)

Hair: Gray like Vali

Hairstyle: Pony tail goes to her back and has bangs in front of her.

Skin: Like Vali

Body: Just like Akeno

Personality: She is different from care free happy and joy to be around but touch Kristoff and end for your life.

Bio: She was running away from her father because her grandfather kill her mother in front of her and Vali so they were running until they got in front of Roselyn, her father was about to kill them until Roselyn fight him and beat him an take him prisoner and she went to the Gremory to discuss about what happened. At first she and Vali where scared but later she was more at peace because she met Kristoff and when Roselyn when with her Father Roselyn told everything and she and Vali forgive him. She becomes Kristoff Queen and later becomes Kristoff Girlfriend. She always spend time with her new family and was at peace.

Sacred Gear : Ice foundation: This sacred gear can make anything of Ice that his or her host imagine( Like Gray Ice make but with out the words)

Balance Breaker: She fuses her ice powers with her other magics and can she has a Miko outfit made of ice and can repel any attack.


End file.
